


Arachibutyrophobia

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Eating, M/M, One Shot, Phobias, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto doesn't want to tell Jack what his exact phobia is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachibutyrophobia

**Title: Arachibutyrophobia**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto doesn't want to tell Jack what his exact phobia is  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG13 

'That is disgusting Jack.' 

Jack laughed, he'd swear Ianto's face had just turned an interesting shade of green.

'You have no idea what you are missing, you really should try it.'

Jack held the sandwich out towards Ianto, grinning as he watched Ianto back away as if he thought it was somehow going to attack him.

'Sure?' Jack waved the sandwich at him.

'Positive.' 

Ianto slid along the wall and out the door into the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief as he hurried away from the offending item as he heard Jack chuckling behind him.

When Ianto took Jack his coffee a little while later Jack took it from his hand, placed it on his desk and pulled Ianto close before kissing him deeply. An amused thought went through Jack's mind as Ianto's tongue slipped into his mouth, he knew Ianto must still be able to taste the offending item as it lingered on his breath.

Jack broke the kiss and smirked.

'What?' Ianto inquired.

'So, you aren't adverse to the taste it seems, so why does the thought of eating it make you feel ill?'

'You'll laugh if I tell you.'

'It can't be that bad, come on, tell me.'

Ianto shook his head and turned a little pink.

'Nope.'

With that Ianto turned on his heel and left the office without another word, Jack watched him go, even more determined to find out what it was that repulsed him so much about the food stuff.

Ianto was in the small kitchenette, staring at the jar on the counter top. It really was a stupid phobia when you thought about it, he told himself. Not taking his eyes off the jar he slid oven the small cutlery drawer and drew out a teaspoon.

He placed the tip of the spoon against his lips and thought about it a little longer, could he really do this? His other hand reached out slowly for the jar, hesitating for a moment before picking it up then he took a deep breath before twisting the lid off.

The aroma from the jar tickled his senses, the smell didn't revolt him at all like the actual taste. He knew exactly what it was that made his so phobic of it, could he actually, physically put some in his mouth and risk it?

He was disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming close, he turned his head as Jack appeared. 

'I thought you didn't like it?' Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It's not that I don't like it, it's more I don't like what it could do.'

'You do know you're not really making much sense, don't you?'

'Haven't you ever had a phobia about something?'

'Phobias are irrational.'

'That's not what I asked!'

Jack shrugged. 'I'm a little Claustrophobic since, well when I was buried alive.'

'But that is understandable.'

'Unlike yours.' Jack grinned.

'No, it was caused by it happening and I can't bring myself to chance it happening again, hence my phobia.'

'So, what exactly is the phobia? You're not adverse to the taste or the smell it seems, judging by how close that open jar is to your nose, so why won't you eat it?.'

'If you must know it's called Arachibutyrophobia.'

'And that tells me nothing, what does it mean?'

Ianto groaned, he was never going to live this down if he told him but he knew Jack would keep bugging him till he told him if he didn't. 

'Promise you won't laugh?'

'Cross my heart and hope to die.' Jack replied as he tried to make himself sound serious, but a smile still played on his lips.

'Jack!' 

'Sorry.' The smile went from his face instantly. 'Tell me, please.'

'It's the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth.' 

Jack couldn't help himself, he just burst out laughing. Ianto slammed the open jar back down on the counter and dropped the spoon next to it with a clatter and stormed out the the small room.

'Shit.' Jack muttered to himself as he came back to his senses.

Jack went off to find him, locating him finally up in the fake tourist office. Ianto glared at him as he walked in through the secret door.

'I'm sorry.' He told Ianto as he gave him his best puppy dog eyes look.

Ianto rolled his eyes, he could never be mad at Jack for long.

'It's a stupid phobia, I know.' His voice still tinged with anger.

'I shouldn't have laughed.'

'No, you shouldn't.' 

Jack moved across the small office till he was inches away from Ianto.

'I'm sure I can find some way of making it up to you.' Jack said as he kissed the spot on Ianto's neck that made him melt.

'Mmmmmmm.' Ianto mumbled in reply.

'And you know, if you ever get the urge to eat some and the worst happens I can always help.' Jack told him, just before he kissed Ianto, slipping his tongue into Ianto's mouth and teasing the roof of it with his tongue.

The End.


End file.
